The Secret
by Squish My Heart
Summary: It all happened by being told to be civil, when his childhood crush became his practical roommate as they shared the head common room. Prequel to Save Us, the one shot song lyric.Rated M for Mature Scenes Later
1. The Cause and Effect of Healing

**Author's Note:** Well, since I liked my lyric fiction I decided I would write the story of how they became and what happened to them known. You can either wait till I feature the fiction I wrote previously into the story or you can find the story called **Save Us** and read it. For those of who wondered, I use music as my influence. All of my fan fictions I write are based off a song at some point. I just never point it out. I'll be cool this time and show you what influenced my story this time.

**Disclaimer**: Everything that is recognized belongs to JKR or if its recognized lyrically, I will announce the proper people later.

Now without a further a due, my story…

**The Secret**

**_CHAPTER ONE: _**The cause and effect of Healing

Draco Malfoy looked away from the window to see the head girl contently reading a book. Oh how he hated her. He hated how she was ahead of him in all of their classes and how she was Pothead and Weasel-King's best friend and heroine, but the thing he hated the most, was his building interest in her. For the past 6 years, she has been the only girl who wouldn't look at him drooling. She was a challenge and if you knew Draco, you would know that he wouldn't let anything challenging pass him up.

The Hogwarts Express hit a hard bump flying Hermione's book right out of her hands and into the air. Sighing, she bent over to pick it up, but much to her dismay, someone beat her to the punch. Automatically she glared the hardest she could at the sheer blonde smirking.

"You heard McGonagall. Be civil. Give me my book back, now." she had no time for this. He grinned ready to throw her attitude towards him back at her face. He loved how she got tempered easily.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot, Granger. I was merely picking up the book to hand it back over to you. No evil cruel intent behind it. I am being civil, but if you insist on being so harsh and stubborn then you only provoke me to not bother with following what Professor McGonagall said." He leaned back holding the book still in his arms, tight. Hermione eyed him slowly waiting for a catch. She sighed.

He didn't like being mean to her when Potter and Weasley was around. She never did anything to him besides test him and forces himself to push harder in working at school. He was also known as the Slytherin Sex God and along with that name was his utmost respect to girls, well women really. Ever since he saw his father hit his mother, he vowed to himself he would never treat a woman in such a way. It was bad enough when he would make one cry, but it was better off for the reputation he had to keep for his father.

"Alright, you're right. Can I have my book back please?" Draco smirked, he would win.

"What did you say Granger, I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said…" he growled in victory, full well knowing that she admitted he was right.

"You're RIGHT" she gritted through her teeth. If there was anything that Hermione hated doing was, was admitting that she was wrong. Especially if she was admitting it to a selfish git who thought he was better than her when he really wasn't.

"Much better, Here you are…" he tossed the book to Hermione, who caught the book as it landed onto her lap. She felt as if she should say a meaningful thank you, but he had just rubbed the fact that she was wrong into her face. Why apologize? She scoffed to herself in thought.

Soon enough, they arrived. Hermione stepped off the train feeling so accomplished. Here she was, ready to start her final year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. She made it and more importantly, she was head girl. A proud smile over took her as she continued to make her way towards first years that she had to lead around until sorting was finished. She looked gratefully over the new students, seeing their eyes bug out of their heads in awe from Hogwart's impression. She remembered her first day at Hogwarts, how intimidating it was. She glanced over seeing Draco gathering a group of boys who would surly be in Slytherin, he looked over confident as usual but more happy than he had been in years. Soon memories tugged at the back of her mind remembering how he treated her friends when they were all new here. Before anger grew back from her rumination, a small first year tapped the side of her arm, eyes scared.

"Yes?" she grinned down to the shy girl who reminded her of herself.

"I was wondering if you could help me…" she paused, as if she were afraid to being rejected help, "help me find my twin brother." She finished off quickly. Hermione nodded grinning, placing her hand on the short girl's back to lead her to Hagrid who had was a pro at finding lost persons.

**XXXXXXX**

The Head Dorm was breathtaking. It was humongous but very symmetrical. On both sides of the room there were a desk with a soft green lamp and quill holder. Behind them were two book cases, half emptied for future books to be placed there by the heads. Across from the desks was a majestic fireplace, bigger than any house's. Surrounding it were separate pictures of each of the founding wizard and witches of Hogwarts. In front of the fireplace was a big red classic sofa, appealing to be rather comfortable. To either side of the sofa were soft lounge chairs with a coffee table before it placed neatly in the middle. Hidden to the side was a stair well to the left, once traveled revealed two door rooms. Magical print sprinted across each door, one with Hermione's name and the other with Draco's. Shared between the bedroom was a magnificent bathroom that would put the prefect's bathroom to shame.

"Wow" Hermione let out. Draco walked past her inspecting each piece of furtinture delicately. Not that it compared to the manor but was rather homey in its warming aura and calming colors. He gazed over at Hermione who was tracing her fingers along the side of a pillow that laid on the sofa. He softly smiled to himself, this year, he'd tell her how he felt. _But how_, lingered on his mind as he traveled up the stair case to see his room.

The night went by slow, as expected since all of the first years were needed to be sorted into their houses. Draco could barely eat. Sleep was something he was looking forward to. Dumbledore went through his normal routine talking about how the forbidden forest was off limits and that curfews were stressed. He glanced over seeing Hermione laughing to Potter's pathetic joke, her cheeks glowed and her smile made Draco's world go dull. _This is saddening Draco, pull yourself together, she is just a girl. _He assured himself.

After dinner Draco retired to his bed room to ready himself for bed. He walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth, leaning forward he turned on the faucet to begin his normal routine. The door to his right creaked open. He eyed it suspiciously using the mirror as his guide. Sure enough, Hermione emerged wearing plain baggy grey sweatpants and a loose hanging yellow tank top, which more than flattered her chest. Pink coloring tinted her cheeks the second he saw him standing there shirtless in his own pair of black sweatpants. "sorry" she let out, about to retreat.

"It's your bathroom too" he said before putting his toothbrush into his mouth, moving it back and forth vigorously. Hermione walked back into the bathroom grabbing her brush, brushing out the remaining gel in her curly head, slowly. Draco managed to let out a smirk even with a toothbrush in his mouth before spitting out the mint taste out. His hair was still gel, something he grew to hate but his father wouldn't bare him to let his hair trickle in his face. For the past few years he would return to school with his hair gelled only on the night of arriving because it was the last day he would see his father for a while. After inspecting that his teeth were thoroughly cleaned he leaned forward working his long slender fingers into his hair, shaking the gel free, allowing his hair to fall in front of his eyes. He looked over at Hermione, who was curiously watching him as she now brushed her teeth. The Slytherin let out a smirk before turning on his heel out of the bathroom, hoping she was staring at him in a positive aspect.

Hermione shook her head as Draco left the bathroom. Quidditch defiantly treated that boy very well. His stomach was chiseled with a six pack and his arms were toned with muscles that flattered him. Not to mention the way his pants hung loosely on his hips revealing his happy trail and the top of a green set of boxers. She smirked grateful that Draco was actually being civil this year. She finished brushing her teeth and turned to leave the room turning off the light before tucking herself into bed.

**XXXXXXX**

Hermione Granger never did hate Draco Malfoy. Sure he may have been a git many times but to her he was a trouble soul that didn't know who to please more, himself or his father. His father on the other hand was a terrible creature. If anything Hermione pitied Draco. He was absolutely beautiful but his attitude ruined sparks. Because of Harry and Ron she would never show the fact that she is attracted to Malfoy. He never singled her out. He was jealous of Harry and as for Ron his family was traitors according to his father, it was probably expected of Draco to make fun of any Weasley. However Hermione never really got picked on except when she got in the way a few times between the boys. They weren't that different. She hated to put it this way but, if she never earned her friendship with Harry and Ron, she would be in the same position as Draco, friendless.

She was an early bird, rising a good two hours before breakfast. Apparently she wasn't the only one. Draco stood looking out of a window that showed the lake. He sighed wanting to go out there but not having enough energy to do so. Soon enough, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around seeing a curious Hermione staring at him. "Morning" he grumbled, looking back out to the lake once more.

"Morning" she said, plopping herself down in the sofa. "Would you care for some tea?" if he was going to be civil, she should too. She stood up walking to a small kitchenette to the side of the entrance.

"If its not much trouble" he replied as she poured her self a cup and then him. She walked over with their tea, handing him one cup before sipping from her own.

"What are you looking at?" she looked out the window.

"Just the lake" he spoke, as if it were nothing. Hermione nodded. She placed her tea down on a table near by, looking back at Draco, then headed up the stairs to retrieve her book she wished to finish before breakfast. "Where are you going?" he said a little too loud, looking back on Hermione's form climbing up the third stair. His voice startled her causing her to lose her balance. She began to fall backwards, hitting the ground hard, twisting her ankle in the process. Draco rushed over, kneeling down in front of her. "Are you alright?" he looked down at her. She winced in pain, shaking her head no.

"My ankle" She said grabbing at it. Draco simply nodded before sweeping her into his strong arms, carrying her to the sofa.

"Place your leg on the table." He said leaving the room, "I'll be back in a second" he came back, with his wand in his hand. "I've been told some healing charms. Hold your breath." Once more he sat beside her, leaning forward, taping her ankle with his wand as he muttered a spell softly. He placed his hand softly on her ankle. "Better?" he smiled an actual smile. She nodded, numb from the ability to speak. He rubbed his hand back and forth softly, staring at Hermione as she stared speechless back at him. Soon he lifted his hand, causing coldness to replace his hand as he stood up to walk away. Immediately Hermione moved to stand up. Before Draco told her that she needed to relax a few more minutes for the healing to work, she began to waver forward towards the ground. He turned around; catching her in his arms, but it wasn't enough.

The momentum of her fall caused Draco to fall backwards, with Hermione on top of his body and ironically enough, her lips landed perfectly on his. Her eyes widened as she saw the actions unfold but before she could allow herself to mind her body to get off her, she closed her eyes. _Why wasn't he moving? WHY ARENT I MOVING!_ She wondered desperately.

Their lips still upon each others, limp. Draco groaned out, from the impact of the floor and Hermione sandwiching him. After a few seconds, he realized her lips lingering on his. They were so soft, what a tease this was. She didn't move, he couldn't move. His mind was rushing… the only thing that would work that his mind would allow to happen was the only thing that would scare both him and Hermione senseless. So naturally, he did it. He pressed his lips forward to smother them onto Hermione's, praying that she would kiss him back. He hated rejection. When reality crashed down on Hermione that his lips were working their way onto hers, she lost her breath. What could she do? OH who cared, it may be Draco Malfoy but he is gorgeous, people would say she deserved to be in the psychiatry ward of St. Mungos if she didn't kiss him back. So she did. She adjusted her body to where it wasn't awkwardly on top of his body and leaned into his kiss, allowing his lips to dominate over hers until he was allowed access with his tongue. She sighed into the kiss as he rolled her off his body and placed his on top of hers. Kissing her hard and as passionate as he could before he lost his breath. When they needed air he moved his head back slowly, speechless. Moments later, the reality of the world crashed down onto Draco hard, his eyes bugged out of his head and he leaned up, pacing back to his room fast, leaving a breathless Hermione on the floor, unable to move or speak. All she managed to do was bring her finger tip to meet her swollen lips to allow the thought find its way to her mind.

_Draco Malfoy just kissed her…_


	2. Then Came Tuesday

Chapter 2:

_His lips grew dangerously close, not like they had done before, but with something more behind it. "Hermione" he said out softly before placing his lips onto hers, as she kissed him passionately back. An uncontrollable smile swept over Hermione's face when she realized she was truly kissing him. Butterflies flew anxiously through her stomach and she felt as if she was high just from their physical contact. She let out a soft sigh, as his face pulled away from hers, blurring… _she frown as she woke up from her dream. That kiss really affected her more than she wished. It had been three days since his lips found hers and how she wishes they found each other again in a similar way as several of her dreams had. Draco had been avoiding Hermione as much as she had been avoiding him even though she wanted to see him and talk to him; she was full of embarrassment and fearful of rejection.

Then came Tuesday. Hermione knew a judgment day was coming, where the truth was going to be spoken of. She had been in her corner of the common room working diligently on her homework that would be due a week from then as Draco walked into the common room, staring at her determined. Curiously she looked up welcoming him to be the first one to speak.

"Does it haunt you to?" he sneered as she sighed, Draco was usually very blunt, it figures that he would be blunt in this situation as well. Hermione sighed.

"Yes" she whispered, regretting the day's bringing. She looked into his eyes, which showed confusion which was completely different from the presence he gave before her.

"I hope you know that it was an accident." He cleared his throat looking off to the side quickly, in hopes of regaining himself. "Because we can not have awkward moments between us when I tell you of what Dumbledore informed me moments ago." Hermione looked up at him puzzled, waiting for him to finish off what he begun. "Apparently, we are supposed to plot together a Halloween ball and to our dismay, it begins with us dancing." Hermione's stomach sank, only in wishful thoughts that were obviously going to be crushed because of his tone. She nodded. "So I figure…" he paused looking at her carefully, checking her emotions, "… that we begin planning tomorrow evening before head duties here in the common room. Sound good?" Hermione simply nodded before continuing her homework, hoping that her image play helped make him disappear faster so she could allow her hopes to crush in peace.

**XXX**

Draco looked up to his reflection in the mirror. Sighing enraged with himself.

"Why do you even care" he spat out loud towards himself. "She's a bloody muggle. Father says they're worthless and non-deserving of magic" _You don't agree with your father though._ His inner voice answered back. "NO. Father wants me to be a Death Eater, Follow in his Footsteps, Marry Parkinson." His body shuddered at the latter part. _So, your point? You still think of her._ "NEVER MORE." He gritted through his teeth, banging his arm down onto the countertop. Glaring at his body that was glistened from his shower he had just taken. _You kissed her_. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT" he argued. _You're in denial_. His mind was a fierce battle, always has been. "Why MUST this pester me?" He roared. _Who's more deserving? Your conscious or what you think you should do because you're afraid of your father? _"Shut up" he said smashing his fist down once more onto the surface.

Draco turned his head, staring at the door that was connected to her bedroom. Secretly he wanted to run through the door and confess his true feelings and that he was bloody insane for saying his kiss was an accident because he truly meant it. However, he knew better. His father would find out and he would be slaughtered out of fury from his power-hungry father. He knew there was only one person he could trust with the truth and he needed to see him fast.

Turning quickly Draco walked out of the bathroom, placing on his clothes and rushing over to the Slytherin house, finding his best mate, Blaise.

**XXX**

"So let me get this straight…" Ginny started off, making sure she understood every point in the situation before forming her opinion. "Malfoy and You… have been getting along famously in your Head Dormitories, you hurt yourself, he comes to the rescue, healing your wound… you stupidly stand up because your mind is at a daze, and fall onto him _accidentally_ onto his lips, which is where_ you_ kissed him?" Hermione slapped her forehead and shook her head frantically.

"No no no no… I fell off balance because his healing method takes longer than any I've known of causing me to land onto Dra- Malfoy, who kissed me in the end." Ginny just nodded soaking the information in like a sponge, trying to understand all angles.

"And then he came in talking to me a few days later, coming off saying that what he did was an accident… How can that be an accident Gin? I mean honestly we snogged for a solid five minutes, how can you have a mistake in that length of time? And more importantly, how can a person avoid another for a certain amount of days only to barge in and announcing it was an accident without even looking in your eyes proving that they were to be taken seriously?" Ginny almost got a headache at the speed that those words came flying out of Hermione's mouth, but she was able to catch the main focused parts of the speech.

"Well… This is Malfoy. He is a stupid Git." She laughed. Hermione glared at her for a moment. "Oh lighten up, it was only a joke. Alright, lets see here." She said pondering, "It seems to me he doesn't really mean that it was an accident. His father controls a lot of him; he can hardly do actions based on his own opinion. If he's going to play hard to get, I say, give him a taste of his own medicine." She grinned. Hermione returned it.

**XXX**

Blaise Zambini walked back and forth pondering for a moment, stealing glances back at his worried friend, Draco Malfoy. "I guess the only thing I can advice you mate is that you need to get her out of your mind. You claimed it was an accident to her, so hopefully she'll take that bait and give in but just in case," he paused digging into his pocket looking for something, "There's this fifth year, quite pretty I think, here's her name. Owl her, give her that famous Malfoy charm and have fun. Take your mind off the bookworm because we both know your father will kill you." Draco nodded, reaching out for the piece of parchment that Blaise possessed in his hand. "Good Luck Mate"

Draco stared at the name for a few moments; _Jade Verdan _was signed neatly with a soft heart floating off to the sign as personal symbol. Draco sighed wanting to crumble the parchment up into a small ball forgetting the thought, but once more _Father_ popped into his thoughts. He walked over to a Slytherin desk in its common room, scribbling down a letter for _Jade_. Sighing, he folded it up and placed it into an envelope making his way his Owl.

Within an hour, Draco got a response from his letter to Jade. She was, as most girls would be, flattered and overly excited from Draco's attention. After reading the parchment, he prepared himself for dinner, and later a quick snogging with Jade in the dark hallway next to the potion's classroom.

Jade was short, five foot four or so with shimmering green eyes that gleamed. She had brunette hair, similar to Hermione's. She was pale like Draco and had an evil impression that seemed to seep off her bones. With a sneering smile she greeted Draco immediately by inclosing their distance to being zero. He took the initiative of making the first move, by lowering his head and devouring her lips in a strong kiss. Jade moaned out her pleasure of having Draco Malfoy treat her in such a way.

While Draco was off snogging Jade, Hermione waited for him as planned to discuss their ideas over the Halloween ball. She stared at her muggle watch, sighing as she realized she had been waiting fifteen minutes for him. _Might as well begin night duty_. She walked over to her desk scribbling that she left early for duty since he was already extremely late and left the room, checking the halls for students who decided to not take the curfew seriously.

As Hermione neared the potion's classroom, she heard a girl's giggle coming from a dark corner parallel to Snape's door. Hermione laughed inwardly at how she was about to ruin the couple's fun as well as how much they're going to beg her to not deduct points.

"Lumos" she muttered to her wand, lighting the corner before her, revealing a very disgruntled Draco with his hair every which way and a brunette with swollen lips quickly buttoning her blouse up while recovering from the shock of being caught. Hermione's eyes widened to the sight. Jealousy seemed to seep in every corner of her soul. She couldn't say anything, she just found out where Draco was and what he was busy doing. She continued to stare until she realized she was choking back some soft tears. Angered at what she just had seen and at herself for being so angry, she ran all the way back to her bed room, without saying a word.

Draco looked down at Jade and sighed while he straightened a few strands of hairs in place and said goodnight, before rushing back to the head dormitories, in hopes Hermione didn't lock herself in her bedroom. _Wait, why am I hoping she doesn't lock herself in her bedroom, do I want to talk to her?_ He thought to himself as he ran after her shadow that was dimming away quickly around a corner. _What am I doing?_ He groaned, still running, catching the portrait door right as it was closing. Inches away from the door Draco yelled out the password (Never Tickle A Dragon) just in time to slide through the door before it finished opening again completely.

Out of breath he looked up seeing Hermione's body turn the corner on the stairwell to her bed room, "HERMIONE" he yelled. She didn't respond but kept running. He sat down on the sofa catching his breath staring up at the bedrooms. Without control he laughed at himself for being so pathetic. She caught him snogging some girl, she got upset and ran off, and he ran after her? What was wrong with him? He sighed, retreating to his bedroom, falling asleep with thoughts of why exactly he cared that she got upset over his random snog session.

**XXX**

The next morning came all too slow for Hermione since she spent most of her night crying over her stupidity. She thought it was ridiculous for her to be upset over Draco with some other girl. Why was she being this way? These feelings bugged the hell out of her. Finally when her alarm went off she went to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Draco woke up groggily wishing that it was the weekend already but unfortunately it wasn't. Hearing the shower, he stayed put in his room, waiting his turn. This routine was rudimentary. Hermione would take a shower first, dress and put her make up on while he strolled in walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth. After Hermione was finished with her make up (which wasn't much), she would leave and Draco would have the bathroom for himself so that he could shower. He waited a few more minutes before the shower stopped, and walked in as expected while she finished brushing her teeth. Draco looked over at her giving her a gentle smile while she returned his smile with an apathetic glance before she went back to spitting out her toothpaste.

"Morning" Draco said hoping to be on her good side. She glanced at him coldly, spraying a splash of body spray before turning to walk out the door as the fragrance engulfed Draco's senses. He sighed at the scent, wishing it was there in a different way, lingering before him, but alas it wasn't. She wasn't happy with him and she wasn't going to be easily convinced into forgiving him. His thoughts continued as he reached the shower, stepping inside hoping for a good day.

Later that night, Draco waited for Hermione to come down to begin head duties for the night. When she finally did she didn't look too happy about being with him for the night. He tried several times to strike up a nice conversation but only to be turned down every time. Rejected again and again and again this was beginning to hurt his pride.

"Seems like a pretty good night… so far we only caught one student out of their dormitories." Draco said smiling down towards her, watching her walk alongside of him with a great distance.

"Yeah." Was all that she let out Draco sighed. _Just ask her what's on your mind already Draco!_ He gained his composure and looked down at her and stopped walking. Soon enough, Hermione noticed and looked back at Draco. She gave him a look as if asking him what he was doing but still said nothing. They were only five feet apart in distance. She sighed, stepping back towards him, ready to urge him to continue on with the routine route.

"Why are you being so cold?" he spat out instantly when she was only a foot away. Just as fast as he said that, she rolled her eyes.

"You don't see me asking you why you are an insufferable git that doesn't have any respect do you?" she spat harshly.

"Come on Hermione, what is wrong with you?" he asked again, pushing for answers.

"Like it matters Malfoy." She sneered. Mentally he laughed, how arrogant she was acting, like he does when dealing with Weasel-king and Pothead.

"Does it relate to the fact that I was with Jade last night?" when he said this, Hermione's eyes flashed a hurt emotion before turning back to being apathetic.

"What you do is your business, but please next time, plan your" she paused, seeming to pick delicate wording, "snogging sessions to where it better accommodates previous matters that you said you'd attend to." she finished as she turned on her heel to continue walk.

"Merlin, Hermione. This is what its about, the fact that I forgot of our Ball Planning?" he groaned. He thought she was jealous but she wasn't. His worry and fears were over nothing.

"Of course, what else would it be about? Are you that conceited? Thinking I was upset and jealous that you were snogging some girl in the corner? HA!" she let out, laughing, trying to be strong. "Do us all a favor and get over yourself Malfoy." Draco's eyebrows furrowed, building in anger from what she just said that was clearly a lie.

"Oh, but yet you ran to your room, not just because you were angry… oh no, but because you were going to cry. Cry because you were upset with what you saw not because I forgot of the planning we were going to do. You didn't leave because you were angry that a fellow head member was fooling around after curfew because you would of deducted points or chewed me out verbally or even would go to a professor over it. No Hermione, the truth is you were upset because I was kissing someone else. You were crying because I wasn't kissing you and it hurt you. I'm not stupid. I heard you Hermione, bawling your eyes out in you room. I stood outside your door, wanting to apologize. I just didn't have the guts to knock." He spat back venomously. Suddenly he felt a sting slide across his right cheek. She had slapped him.

"You're heartless and cruel Malfoy!" she cried out, trying to hold back tears but her flush red face was showing that she wasn't strong enough to hold it. It was as if that slap knocked all his cruelty out of his bones. Hermione began to run again, but this time Draco wouldn't let her get away. Oh no, this time he was going to stop her and make her know every little truth, irregardless of what Blaise advised him

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews thus far... I love seeing them. So do some more. I don't know if its that long or that great but I'm fairly pleased with it.

_**COMING SOON:**_

"Look, I lied, okay? It was no accident"


	3. No Accident

_**Previously on The Secret…**  
"You're heartless and cruel Malfoy!" she cried out, trying to hold back tears but her flush red face was showing that she wasn't strong enough to hold it. It was as if that slap knocked all his cruelty out of his bones. Hermione began to run again, but this time Draco wouldn't let her get away. Oh no, this time he was going to stop her and make her know every little truth, irregardless of what Blaise advised him._

**XXX**

Hermione ran exactly where she knew he couldn't get to her, her bedroom which luckily had their own passwords for privacy from the other head student. She ran as fast as her short legs could handle, murmuring out the password just in time for her to get into her room without leaving room for Draco to squeeze through. Tears escaped her eyes once again as she sunk to the floor, resting her back on the door she just entered from. Sniffling, she brought her wand up from her pocket and muttered a locking spell on the bathroom door so that Draco couldn't barge out from there either.

Following behind Hermione was Draco, trying to catch up but fortunately for Hermione, his robes didn't like to participate with him while he ran. He turned the corner after the stairs to see her room close with a slam. Sighing he rested his forehead against the door, giving a light hopeless pound on the door in disappointment, which startled Hermione.

"Please open up." He begged only to be answered back by silence. "I'm…" he paused. "I'm sorry Hermione. If you can hear me, know that I'm SORRY." He yelled a bit louder, but still received no response. Draco stared at the door, grabbing his wand saying an incantation to unlock the door. On the other side of the door, Hermione snickered at his pathetic attempt; he should have known that these doors are spell proof. He sank to the floor this time, resting on the side of the door way, disappointed. _I'm not leaving._ He said to himself, as he settled stubbornly watching the roaring lion on the door move around agitated from Draco's disturbance. He rolled his eyes, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, eventually falling asleep.

Hermione finally heard silence and made her way to the bathroom to clean the tears away from her face. Staring at her face in the mirror and softly touching her cheek where a tear line dried. _Why must he be such a prat? _Hermione looked down, her eyes traveled to a cracked surface on the counter. She laughed inwardly at Draco's anger problem as she traced the indent with her fingers. _He probably doesn't even know that he left that, I wonder what he was mad about. AUGH, Hermione don't think of such things, especially HIM. _She thought as she glared over to his shut door. Regaining concentration on nothing unparticular, her stomach growled reminding her that she breakfast should be starting any moment now. Giving herself one more glance in the mirror, she straightened her robes and smoothed her bushy but tamed hair and left to her room's exit.

Draco woke up, and still remained sitting outside of Hermione's room with his eyes closed, resting hoping he'd get a chance to explain things to her when he heard the creaking of her room door. _Hermione_ he thought happily as he rushed himself up, hiding to the side of the big door as Hermione emerged from her room. He watched her come out quietly before making her way towards the stairs, where he rushed up to her, grabbing her wrist.

"MALFOY" she yelled as she urgently attempted to tug her hand away from his grasp.

"GRANGER" he yelled back grabbing her attention, then cooling down as he continued "hear me out." He sighed.

"NO" she squeezed her eyes shut, then lunging forward, hitting him as hard as she could managing to escape his hold. "LEAVE ME ALONE MALFOY" she yelled as she ran down the stairs and exiting the dormitory as fast as she could go.

"BOLLOCKS" Draco yelled loudly, kicking a bookshelf that was next to _her_ room, enraged that he let her slip through his hold once again.

**XXX**

Ever since breakfast Hermione dreaded her final class of the day, _Potions_, with the git himself. She as usual, got there early with Neville to accompany her at a table. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt his presence shake her world. She knew it was him because of the expensive shoes clicking outside the hall way nearing the entry to the class room. Neville asked her if she was alright, focused on Neville she explained that she had a minor headache and that when she squeezed her eyes tight, it helped her get rid of it.

Upon his entry to the room, Draco determined that he was going to ask Snape for the use of the class room after class departed. He walked in casually glancing quickly at Hermione, who was too busy talking to Neville, before going to Snape. He leaned forward towards the table where Professor Snape was working quietly.

"Yes, Draco." He muttered without looking up towards his god son.

"I was wondering, professor… if I could use the class room to discuss head manners with _Granger_." He said her name icily; after all he had an image to uphold.

"If necessary, Mr. Malfoy, however, do make it as quick as possible, wouldn't want any… trouble." He eyed him carefully, as if expecting problems from Draco and Hermione being in the same room alone together. Draco gave him his famous smirk before turning on his heel back to his seat, waiting for class to begin.

Moments later, Snape stood up promptly standing before his class. "Can anyone tell me what the Duplicadex Potion does" he eyed his wary students as Hermione raised her hand urgently as if she were to die if she never was called on. Snape rolled his eyes as he traveled to her seating place last knowing she would be the one to explain the potion. "Ms. Granger" he said coldly.

She calmed herself while smiling at being called before answering, "The Duplicadex Potion is a potion that allows you to escape your enemies' grasp by setting a decoy up impersonating the person that drinks it. Its power comes from several common ingredients and one rare flower, which is why it is a rare potion to be used. The last trace of this spell being used is back in the early nineteenth century by pheasant witch that knew the location where the rare flower grows. To this day, that place remains unknown due to the fact she disappeared by using the potion as her escape. Rumor has it that there is a secret map locating the flower's secret location; however there are no traces as to where this map is either." Snape nodded in approval as Hermione inwardly jumped hoping for points this time for her thorough answer.

"As usual Ms. Granger, correct. Five points to Gryffindor." He sneered the last part, regretful for awarding points as Hermione's face brighten up with triumph. "Now, can someone, _besides Ms. Granger_, tell me why we are studying the rare Duplicadex potion?" His eyes traveled across the several faces in the class room until he reached the platinum blonde's hand raising. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Because what Granger failed to mention was the part that every two centuries, on the first full moon of November, the rare flower's glow appears so brilliantly, that it's visible a mile away." Snape nodded to him, "Twenty points to Slytherin." Normally when Snape awarded Malfoy points for his house, he would send a cold sneer towards Hermione's location… but not this time. Draco looked over at Hermione, softly, then back towards the professor, anxious for class to end. Seeing this, Snape raised his eyebrow in suspension.

For what seemed to be hours later, class ended and Snap dismissed the students. Snape nodded to Draco approving the availability to the room as he left for his potion storage room. Draco knew exactly how she worked; putting her things away into her bag precisely before she would leave and she did just that. She remained putting her quill into her bag, buckling it up and ready to put over her shoulder. Draco stealthy snuck up behind Hermione before grabbing her arm, soft this time.

"Please, can we talk?" he begged her, calm and serious as he let go of her wrist.

"What more do you want to say to a mudblood?" taken back to her use of the word he stared at her quietly until she began to tap her foot. He looked around the room not sure what to say.

"Look, I lied. Okay?" He let out, sighing, as if he had been holding the information in forever.

"When don't you." She scoffed, turning to leave, he grabbed her again.

"It was no accident." He said pleading, looking in to her eyes which were mixed and full of confusion. Again he let go of her wrist, convinced she'd stay this time.

"What was?" she said, pretending to not know what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb Granger" he groaned, looking around the room, checking to make sure Snape didn't sneak back into the classroom.

"I'm not playing dumb Malfoy. You could be talking about a lot of things." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Do I need to remind you." He said serious but with a playful hint in his voice. Hermione knew what he was talking about the whole time, but her surprise with his confession took her back a bit.

"Don't do this Draco." She sighed, he lifted his hand to touch her face, and she looked away. "please." He pulled back his hand.

"What am I doing wrong."

"You're going to hurt me" she sighed, shifting her weight, pleading him to let her leave by her body's actions.

"I never hurt you when you slapped me back in third year, what makes you think I'd hurt you from ignoring me?" He grinned sheepishly. Hermione let out a soft giggle before returning to her serious attitude.

"True but you're not denying that you'll hurt me." She whispered.

"It's not possible" he said stepping forward. "When I see sadness in your eyes, my world mourns." Looking straight into her eyes his stomach flipped urging him in to dive for her lips, _too soon_ he hissed to himself, waiting for her but nothing showed. He sighed ready to let out another unknown fact. "Why do you think I stopped to talk to you during forth year, when you were crying at the Yule ball?"

"Probably fishing to insult me." She said as she shrugged.

"No. You were crying. Do you even remember what was said? Do you remember that I did make you stop crying?"

_FLASHBACK_

_She sank to the floor instantly with Ron's bitter words crushing her mind with every thought. Ron just had to go and ruin her whole night, she had been so happy. Victor Krum asked her to go to the Ball and everyone envied her. She knew she looked pretty, she saw how people looked at her and Ron basically just spat at her, crushing her happiness in seconds. Did he have to be so stubborn? He could have easily asked her to the ball, she would have said yes instantly, considering the fact that she had a crush on him. She was now crying to the point where it felt as if her chest was caving in._

_Draco turned the corner making his exit from the ball full and ready to go to bed when he heard soft cries belonging to no other than Hermione. He walked over slowly, being as quiet as possible. He sat down besides her before speaking her name._

"_Granger?" he said, questioning if she was even listening._

"_Sod off Malfoy" she said between sniffles._

"_I mean no harm." Spilled out of his mouth, when his whole purpose was to upset her further, but the fact that tears were racing down her face made him want to do the opposite._

"_Yeah, Right and I am Professor McGonagall." She laughed as she wiped away a tear before placing it back in front of her clinching it closed._

"_Really now Granger. No use in crying, it's just a dance. Krum ditch you or something?" he said as he looked around the hallway, no one to be seen._

"_No. Ron. He just attacked me verbally ruining my night just because his night turned out to be bollocks. He saw I as happy and he just had to rain on my parade." Tears began to flow down her face less as she released the thoughts in her mind out to Draco._

"_Well, he is a git." Draco laughed. "He is probably just jealous that you were prettier than his date and too stubborn to admit he made a mistake of not asking you sooner." Draco's eyes grew big when he realized he called her pretty, but he continued on hoping she didn't catch those particular words before she could ponder on them further. "No matter, there is no use in crying over spilt milk. Move on. He's a git and a Weasley."_

_Draco figured Hermione would yell at him for mocking Ron in such a way but instead she let out a soft laugh. That's when her beautiful eyes met his, finally pulling away from their hiding spot between her hands._

"_Erm Thanks… Malfoy. I'll be heading to bed now, you ought to be doing the same- unless you're still wanting to dance with your date like Neville is…" she said shyly, lifting herself from the stairs, rubbing the old tears away from her face._

"_I'd be caught dead in there to stay another minute with Pansy. I may have to marry her thanks to idiotic bloodline ways but I don't have to be close to her before then. I'd rather spend as MUCH time as possible away. Thanks much." He said causing Hermione's eyes to brighten in laughter. "Anyway, Goodnight Granger." He said turning on his heel before turning back. "Oh and Granger… this, this talk… com-comforting you is our little secret." He said roughly due to the fact that it was hard to say in the first place. Hermione nodded as they walked towards opposite sides of the hall, leaving for bed. _Thanks_ she thought to herself as she let out a weak smile, approaching the Fat Lady._

Flashback

"If it wasn't painfully obvious then, it should be now…" Hermione still looked at him like he was crazy talking of things that couldn't have ever existed. He groaned outwardly while he rolled his eyes. "You know for someone with the marks like yours, you are pretty stupid."

"Gee, thanks." She sighed. He laughed.

"Bloody hell Granger, do I have to write it out in BIG letters." She grinned laughing, he really didn't catch on that she was _playing_ dumb not **being** dumb. She nodded, causing his shoulders to drop in despair. "Fine, Hermione. I, Draco Malfoy, fancy you." He breathed out, fearing her reaction. Damn fear of rejection, how he hated it.

"It was no accident then?" she asked softly. He looked into her eyes with determination as he stepped forward.

"No accident" he said assuring, as he stepped to her to where there wasn't any distance between them as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers softly. He never wanted the kiss to end, ever since the first moment he kissed her, his lips missed hers. He missed her scent engulfing him, causing his mind to become numb and his body to feel dizzy. She sighed into the kiss causing his stomach to jump several feet in happiness that she was enjoying the kiss as much as him. His arms wrapped around her small waist pulling her in closer, making sure that air between them couldn't possibly exist. _If only there was a time stopping spell_ Draco smiled to himself as he kissed her harder. Eventually they pulled a part, adjusted their clothing and stood there, smiling like fools.

"Well, it seems to me, we have rounds to do and people to catch." He grinned as she smiled back, she seemed to glow.

"Right." She nodded.

The two walked towards the door exit as Draco bowed signaling for Hermione to go through the doorway first before following her out. They walked down the corridor, closer than the many rounds before together. Eventually closing the distance between them as time increased and before the night ended, Draco swept Hermione's hand and held it snuggly at their sides. She glanced over at him and blushed at his touch and he at her. It seemed to be as if a bubble of peace and solitude appeared between them and they're bodies glowed a brilliant soft red.

**XXX**

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long, kind of lost track of time and ability to write. But there you are, a new chapter, hopefully ill get another one in sooner than this took.

_**COMING SOON ON THE SECRET:**_

"_Draco, I know about Hermione and you…"_


	4. The Secret

A/N: Holy Mother of Pearl, an updated story!... recently I got a review saying its been four months and I _just _noticed. I'm so sorry guys, I've been so busy. I just graduated, got two jobs and on my way for college… im in a whirlwind. BUT currently at least today… I find myself bored… with nothing to do on an unexpected free day… so woohoo, ill write.

XXX

It was quite easy to hide the fact that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger was indeed a couple for a while. Due to the fact that they were both heads, in the most advance classes together, and each others "rivals" it was perfectly normal to see them around each other a lot in some form. The only challenge to it was to sneer at each other a couple of times and have a few sharp comments and competitive talk. Simple.

Draco walked down a hall, smiling inwardly to his secret happiness while he walked with an emotionless face towards his room to celebrate the fact that he and Hermione had been going on strong for awhile, before he got yanked into a broom closet.

"What the-" Draco let out before being hushed from a hiss. A moment of silence passed by and only Draco's rushed breathing could be heard.

"Draco, I know about you and Hermione." The voice said in a deep voice.

Okay, maybe they should have been a bit more cautious. Draco gulped in fear of being caught. Who was this stranger before him in the broom closet?

"What, what do you mean? The fact that I have to dance with the mudblood at the Halloween ball? Yeah, I know complete shame if you ask me." He scoffed, thinking _protect her._

"Funny. Then I guess what you two did in the library corner was practice…" the voice seemed familiar now. Draco paused before noticing who this mystery person was.

"Blaise." He said in cautious tone. Blaise just laughed.

"Look, I'm just saying, you're not being so careful with her. I walked in on it, who knows who else could or has without your knowledge…"

"How'd you know? It was past curfew that night, and you're not a prefect." He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I was meeting someone. Damn Draco, did you lose your wit? You stopped being the 'Slytherin Sex God' into a Bookworm yourself, just like her. Always busy with "school" never time for friends. Besides, It wasn't painfully obvious when Jade came up to me complaining how you two were in a heated situation before Granger came and interrupted you… in which you ran after her immediately, leaving poor Jade alone and heartbroken that I had to pick up the pieces for."

"Sometimes you have to do what you feel is right." Draco shrugged.

"I thought we talked about this, I thought you knew the dangers of this and I thought you decided to forget her."

Draco was silent, not sure of what to say. He just felt like he had to go after her, it was as simple as that, why was Blaise pushing this?

"Ok, look. I know you Draco. You're going to do what you've done to any other challenging girl you've bedded. You'll be close; she'll get all affectionate…" Draco's eyebrow raised in anger, about to burst in aggression. "… You'll be all over each other, yadeeyadeeyada and then you finally shag, you'll feel confident and victorious, you'll grow distant, she'll get upset… then you'll drop her all together and she's off to cry to her friends. Do yourself a favor. If you like this one, don't do this. Let her go, save yourself from shame and save her from you."

"Blaise… she's different." Draco said warning him with his tone of voice.

"Whatever you say, Drake." He patted his shoulder, while moving towards the door. "There's a reason why they call you The Slytherin Sex God and it's not just from Pansy raving on about a night that never existed." Then Blaise disappeared. Draco straightened his clothes that had been ruffled when he was pulled into the closet and made his journey back to the dormitory, with thoughts lingering in his head.

The portrait door opened slowly causing Hermione to smile up from the book she was reading while she waited on the sofa. Draco slowly emerged from the doorway deep in thought, looking almost frustrated.

"You alright?" Hermione asked.

"I need you to know something." Draco said, looking to her eyes pleading.

"Sure, what is it?" she said putting down her book looking at him softly.

"I really like you Hermione but I fear that if we continue… we're going to cause a lot of problems."

Hermione furrowed her brows and looked at him trying to understand what he was getting to, as her gut sank several thousand feet in fear. He sat down besides her causing the cushions shift towards him, Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"What are you getting at Draco?"

"I'm saying this is wonderful, you're wonderful, but with our histories and our family, it…" he sighed, almost (but defiantly not) wanting to cry. "We have to end this before you fall for me…"

Hermione couldn't say anything for a few reasons, first; utter shock, second; she has fallen for him… hard, Draco's made her the happiest she's ever been. When they're alone in their common room it's amazing. It was almost real.

"I know that I have, but I don't want you to, I can't risk hurting you. I was warned by my friend that we're getting a bit careless… its noticeable Hermione. I don't want my father to hurt you for my selfish acts."

Hermione scoffed.

"I hate you Malfoy. Everything you are, everything you do… you're a lie. An arrogant git who should have stayed a ferret back in fourth year!" she breathed out, gritting her teeth. Draco's concerned face went to complete shock and hurt, he didn't hide his emotions from her much anymore. Draco went quiet, and began to nod. Hermione laughed causing anger to bubble in the pit of Draco's stomach.

"Oh don't get offended you fool. I'm just proving to you I can dish it out as if we were nothing and come here and admire your smashing looks." Draco's body felt a thousand pounds lighter to hear these words, yet the concern still remained.

"Hermione, I'm serious." He said leaning towards her, but holding back realizing what he was trying to do.

"I know you are." She said softly. "I'm fine with our secret, if we have to be more protective over it, then so be it… I can't get enough of you. I really can't."

"Well what do you expect I am a Malfoy" he wiggled his eyebrows. "But, Hermione…" he said dropping back into a serious tone. "If it's a secret, I have to uphold certain aspects of it and … They've noticed I cut down tremendously to their knowledge and well" he sighed, "that's not fair to you." She nodded.

"So what are we going to do? Do you want to end this?" she asked him.

"No I don't want to end this but I have to…" she looked at him understanding but horribly broken.

"As you wish." She said softly, moving to get up.

"No, no. I should end this. But, im not." Hermione eyed im carefully sitting back down.

"I… I crazy about you, I wanted that to slip out every since you slipped off the stairs..." He stuttered out before crashing his lips onto Hermione's happily.

So they decided to keep it a secret.

XXX

_**On the way to grey  
I could hardly wait  
To see you again  
To feel your hands  
**_

Finally the days flew by; the Halloween ball was only a day away. Outside was stormy and vicious granting the Halloween its best. Hermione stood in front of her mirror staring at herself, wearing a elegant bell gown that had been torn and worn from charms, to put Halloween spirits on. She put on makeup to pale her skin out to make her look like a ghost. And within minutes she would emerge from her room, to find a handsome "ghost" named Draco Malfoy awaiting her down the stairs to walk together, "disapprovingly" to the ball before they dance together before everyone.

Slowly she walked down the stairs, cautiously watching her placement of her feet on the stairs before she rounded the corner to see Draco standing in a haunting tux, paler than usual (if possible) gaping at her presence on the stairs.

"Granger." He winked, holding his arm out for her.

"Malfoy" she sneered while she latched herself on his arm, then grinning widely.

"Do you know how difficult you make our little secret to stay a secret?" Hermione blushed.

"No, I don't think I do" she grinned.

"Merlin." He breathed out. "I can't wait till the ball is over." Hermione just laughed as they let go of each other, pacing on opposite sides towards the Great Hall to meet Dumbledore.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, perfectly suited for the dance. I hope that you two will get along for the dance, it is customary that the heads of Hogwarts dance together. And thank you for being mature about it. If you will, enter through these doors here, sit with the staff for the introduction before we announce your dance to start the ball off. Now, it is preferred the heads went to the ball together and stayed together during the ball but considering your history together, you can chose differently, that is unless you're fine to follow out those wishes." His eyes twinkled as if he knew. Hermione just grinned where as Draco looked at him a bit sour.

"Yes Sir" they both said.

They followed Dumbledore through the doors to the staff table where they took their seats as Dumbledore announced the year's ball.

"This year we decided to do a theme based on other's views. Which is why we chose a Halloween ball, a holiday the muggle world has in cause of going to other's homes to get sweets? Hm I quiet liked the idea of this holiday if I do say so myself. So if you look around, you will see there are tons of sweets and everyone is dressed as they wish. Now without postponing your dance any longer, I'd like to ask the Head Boy and Head Girl to start the night off with the first dance."

As expected, Draco and Hermione walked from opposite ends of the staff table to meet in the center, scowling towards each other all while grasping onto each other's arms as they made their way to the center of the hall. Dancing gracefully, Draco held Hermione as far back as possible to give off the image. Hermione obliged perfectly.

Harry and Ron sneered off to the side of the crowd angered that it was Malfoy dancing with their friend but as Hermione explained to them, she had no other chance, it was Dumbledore's orders and if they were smart they'd let it go and so they did. Ron was a bit reluctant at first to let it go but Harry convinced him Hermione was capable of handling things herself.

Hermione did her best to not smile as did Draco. Hermione furrowed her brows in frustration.

"Something wrong" he sneered perfectly.

"Just hard to not smile and go along with this as if we were alone, I'm getting used to it now though; just keep sneering like that and you'll remind me of the golden days."

"UCK, Gold." Draco made a sickened face while Hermione let go and laughed.

"Hey you laughed." He said quietly.

"Terribly sorry. Hmm, Maybe I should act extremely upset where my friends decide to push you off me?" she said with a smile tugging on the side of her face.

"Very funny." He said sneering once more. Soon they were enclosed by several other students dancing besides them.

"Ah, much better, I can smile without worrying. As well as… this" Draco said, smiling while staring into her eyes, moving in much closer to her.

"Oh how you tempt me." She giggled.

"Welcome to my world, love."

_**  
Covering me  
Till the storm is done  
What seemed to be the end  
Was not the end at all  
**_

Finally, Draco said, pulling at his tie as he stormed into the common room. Hermione was already there sitting waiting for him.

"How'd it go with Pansy?" she question quietly.

"Ugh, She thinks were the perfect couple, but she doesn't know that title is currently taken by myself and this fantastic girl im looking at." He said grinning at her before sitting besides her on the couch. "Anyway, she tried to jump on me and I told her that I thought it'd be better if it were too soon to date even though she pointed out the fact that im to wed her in a year."

Hermione simply rolled her eyes and smiled softly at him. Rain picked up harder from the storm that had currently been brewing on for about four hours now.

"You know I'm crazy about you right?" he grinned shifting towards her pulling his tie off his shirt completely before leaning forward towards her.

"Yes" she sighed, leaning in towards him, kissing softly. "Mm," she broke off. "How are you going to deal with the sex god appeal?" she looked at him curiously, not angered.

"Oh I figured, I'd make my official 'dating' status with Pansy, but ignore her, blow her off, be bitter as long as I can to keep her away from my bed. Then if any girl finds themselves trying to draw me into a broom closet or anything of that sort I'll say I turned my ways to being loyal to my future wife in which they would all think of Pansy and hopefully, respect that the 'eligible bachelor, Draco Malfoy, is not so much eligible." He smirked. Hermione nodded, smiling along before pulling him into another long kiss.

Draco softly pushed her back onto the sofa so that she was laying as he crawled himself on top of her kissing her passionately caressing her face, arms and neck before traveling it down past her neck line. Hemrione gasped.

"DRACO MALFOY" she yelled out in surprise with a hint of humor.

"Yes?" he looked at her curiously.

"You're not that lucky, just yet." She snickered.

"Damn you woman, you tempt me so." He said before moving off her then leaning onto the sofa, relaxing before Hermione rested her head onto his chest, while they stared at the fireplace silently crackling with the hint of the rain patting on the windows throughout the room.

_**  
When I hear the rain  
Should I be afraid?  
For my, for my  
For my... life  
**_

Soon enough, Hermione drifted off into a peaceful sleep with Draco's possessive hands protectively wrapped around her body. Leaning his head down he wondered how he got to be where he was. He was lucky, so very lucky, but at the same time, cursed.

He wanted her for what seemed to be the length of forever and now he had her, but all before then the consequences of his goal just didn't seem to count until now.

Now, Hermione's life is at risk. Now, his life is at risk. If they were found out, this dream life he's living is going to be a living nightmare. Soon enough he'll have to woo Pansy in order to convince his father that he was going through with his wishes. If his father knew that Draco was over looking a pureblood for the muggle born, her life would be cost in order to prevent the tainting of the Malfoy blood. He was, after all the only child and a son at that.

Hermione stirred under his arms, he stared at her peacefully. Wondering what exactly he was supposed to do. Was he supposed to defy all and be with the one person who made him truly happy despite how upsetting it would be to the one's he's known all his life? Or, should he make the one's who he's known all his life happy and defy the one person he's ever loved?

Thoughts consumed his mind, causing a small headache of frustration to build in the very center. Before Draco could process another thought provoking thing, he drifted off to sleep with brown curls sprawled across his chest. This was the best sleep he's ever since he could remember.

_**  
Why do you look at me that way?  
I told you that I was too busy to see you  
I would never keep a secret from you  
From you  
From you  
**_

A couple of months passed by and Draco decided to see how the secret would work, and secretly when he would go to sleep, he'd hope to Merlin the secret would work out in the end. But as the months progressed, Pansy persisted in her actions towards bedding him, causing Draco to become increasingly frustrated.

"It's sickening, Blaise. How she jumps on me at every chance she gets, I mean hell I can barely eat at the table without her trying to feel up my leg."

"We'll mate, you _are _dating her if I remember correctly." Blaise stated simply.

"Yes but, I'm with Hermione. Pansy is just a cover up to make every one who doesn't know about Hermione, happy."

"What the hell are you going to do when we graduate Drake? I mean are you going to marry Parkinson to make everyone happy and then meet Granger at a hotel once a week… you really think Granger could live like that, most guys would say you're living a dream with two girls at once, but honestly, it sounds like hell and if you don't fix it, you're going bloody well screw everything up."

"Thanks for that" Draco glared. "Besides, I'm eventually working through out all the bugs of what I'm expecting in the end."

"What if it doesn't come out the way you want it to be?" Blaise asked as he looked at his clean finger nails, expecting them thoroughly.

"Malfoys **always** get what they want." Draco said sternly.

"Yes but your father is also a Malfoy. So doesn't that contradict everything?" Draco groaned and clinched his fist.

"Must you ruin the hope I have left?" he growled.

"If it helps you think things through, yes."

"You're like a sour sweet." Draco scoffed. "Thanks."

"Anytime mate, anytime." Blaise said before smiling.

"Alright, I have to go and see _her_" he groaned. Blaise laughed, wished him luck and hoped his pants didn't get shredded from her pathetic attempts.

Soon enough, Draco found himself pinned into a dark corner near the potions class room by none other than Pansy, jumping on him as she forced her mouth onto his, kissing him sloppily and uncontrolled. Draco kissed her back, however only wishing it would help draw this activity to an end, to get back to the one he truly loved to kiss.

Pansy started to bring her hands downward on his chest, leading to his firmly buckled belt. Which unknown to Pansy was charmed to stay on by Draco. Draco leaned back groaning in frustration from her pathetic attempts to undo his belt.

"What's with these?" Pansy panted angrily.

"I don't know. Are you even trying?" Draco said bored. Pansy scoffed and began to yank on his belt, trying to tear it off his body.

"Pansy, you're going to bloody rip my pants off!" Draco spat out.

"If that gets them off, then by all means, I'll do it." She said quickly.

"Do you realize how expensive these are?" Draco said dryly.

"Do you realize how incredible rich you are to where these cost nothing compared to your bank account?" she yet again snapped back.

"Ok, I'm not in the mood anymore." Draco said before pushing Pansy out of his way as he walked out into the hall pass the potions room on the way to the head common room.

"Ugh. Honestly" Pansy said to herself before walking away towards the slytherin common room.

Minutes later, Draco entered the common room, up the stairs to Hermione's room, the door usually open and welcoming, was shut and locked. Curiously Draco raised his hand and knocked firmly on the door.

"Hermione?" Sobs were commencing behind the big brown door.

"Go away." She said simply, sobs taking over the silence once more.

"What's wrong love." He asked.

Only sobs answered. Draco sighed, walking away from the door and into his room. If she was going to be that way, he'll have to get to the bottom of this the hard way. The bathroom door however was unlocked. She didn't think of the bathroom doors, or wanted Draco to know about the bathroom door, either way he took it. He walked briskly through the door and straight to where the sobbing Hermione was on her bed.

"What's wrong." He said once more sitting besides her. First she gave him a disapproving look, making Draco feel completely ashamed and worthless.

"Nothing, sometimes you just need to let some emotions out otherwise you could act on them. It's just to release thoughts, pent up aggression and what not." She said simply, wiping away her tears.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously, knowing there was more.

"Well, I guess I should be honest, I caught a moment of you and Pansy's action in the hall but I know its for your image and, its just, I don't know its hard to see something like that. I mean I know it goes on, but it's just… it's so much different if you see it than hear it." She said, calming down.

Draco was speechless, he never intended on Hermione having to witness it. He hated it for himself but now he hated it so much more due to the fact that she had to see it. Gosh, he was an idiot. How he wish he could turn back time.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"No, don't be, I understand, it just, kind of is a put down. I'll get over it. I just need to rid myself of feelings." Hermione sighed, looking at him, forcing a truthful smile.

He leaned in kissing her softly on the check, replacing it with his hand and rubbing his thumb over her cheek gently.

"You mean so much to me 'Mione." He grinned, kissing her on the lips fully this time.

_**  
Is it over?  
I am fine  
Thank you dearly  
For your time  
**_

The next day was a bit troubling. Seeing Hermione cry over their hidden secret but the consequences of it, and then the fact that Pansy is getting too aggressive than a girl should be. Life really had it for him, he was stressed more than ever and he couldn't concentrate on studying for NEWTS. He was going to suffer, he was sure of it.

Yet again he walked down the hall, his expensive leather boots clicking against the stone ground before a pair of hands reached grabbing his shirt, pulling him into the corner of yet another dark alcove, kissing him hard on the lips.

At first he expected it to be Pansy, his arms preparing to place them to where he could push her off him quickly to give her the death glare that he's accustomed himself with for her actions. However, this pair of lips was different, in a good familiar way. Draco smiled noticing milliseconds later as to who was kissing him. How he missed those lips even though it had been only 3 hours since their last kiss. He sighed into the kiss turning her against the wall for his complete possession. Kissing every inch of her lips thoroughly, their moans and groans began to increase rapidly, almost causing a scene.

"Oi, MALFOY!" someone yelled, immediately Malfoy craned his head back to look whose voice spoke to him before realizing it was Potter and Weasley behind him, glaring. He glanced back at Hermione giving her a warning look.

"Sod off Potter, Weasley." He said before dipping his down back kissing the mystery girl to their view due to the dark shadows casting down on them, the only noticeable thing was Malfoy's platinum blonde hair.

"I'll take points, Ferret!" Potter struck back.

"I'm head boy. You're a mere prefect, and besides what if I was kissing a Gryffindor." He smirked, looking down at Hermione whose eyes were bugging out of her head.

"No Gryffindor would be stupid enough to kiss that mouth of yours Malfoy." Weasley scoffed.

"Want to bet?" Draco laughed.

"Fine, let's see the Gryffindor then." Potter spat out.

"I'm only joking, why I would kiss a Gryffindor. It's Pansy here and if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to her." He said angrily towards the two, only to receive glares.

"One would Figure." Potter said dryly.

"How about you find that mudblood of yours and show her what it is to be kissed in a dark corner, it's rather exhilarating." Hermione softly punched the side of Draco's chest before Draco looked at her with trusting eyes.

"Call her that again you pig and see what happens." Weasley jumped up starting to walk towards Draco.

"Ok, I don't want to fight, alright. Leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. Hell I'll stop calling Granger a mud… well you know. Just let me be with Pansy here and go on your marry way." He negotiated.

"You'll stop calling her a mudblood?" Potter asked shocked.

"I promise." Draco said sternly. "Besides, I never meant it as an insult." Potter sighed, then scratched his head, before looking back up at what he could see of Malfoy.

"Fine. You call her it again and I get to hex you to next week." Potter stated before stalking off with Weasley complaining about how he shouldn't of done that because Malfoy wasn't going to listen anyway.

"That was close" Draco said whispering into Hermione's ear as he leaned down to kiss the side of her neck.

"No kidding." She groaned out.

"No more of this." Draco said simply. "That was a bit too close. As tempting as it is, it just is something we can not risk." He said pushing her firmly against the wall. She nodded understanding. "Thanks."

"Thank you for making it easier to have a reason why you don't call me mudblood anymore." She smiled.

"Well, I thought it'd be the opportune moment" he grinned back.

"Sly Ferret you." She said kissing him softly once more before checking both ways running towards the direction Potter and Weasley went.

_**  
I'll be leaving  
Don't you cry  
I'll be back soon  
At least I'll try  
**_

The pressures on Draco became increasingly harder. His father, Lucius, was forcing him to receive the dark mark during winter break and as the days drew closer, the more fearful and aggressive Draco's personality became. Hermione had no clue of this however the tense feeling from Draco was easily felt in his presence. She began to worry and this secret was beginning to lose its meaning.

**_  
Can't you see  
There is no time to think  
Selfishly_**

Yesterday's gone  
Tomorrow's here  
Can't turn back now  
I won't quit 

_**  
I still love you  
I swear,  
I always will**_

I always will  
I always will


End file.
